


Here Be Monsters

by Korinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinka/pseuds/Korinka
Summary: Reports of a town full of monsters?  Yeah, wonder what could have caused that. Gabriel x Reader.





	Here Be Monsters

Reports had been coming in by the busload of a town of actual monsters. 

You’d called the Winchesters after the second newspaper had hit your doorstep. It was only a couple towns away and you were starting to get concerned, so you’d called for backup. Good thing too, considering how the news of the town was starting to spread. 

Dean had scoffed, but Castiel had gone to check it out and returned looking utterly confounded. 

Apparently, there were actual vampires, witches, skeletons, and werewolves running around a town that for all intents and purposes looked like it belonged in a calendar titled something like main street USA. 

Except, the kicker was that no one was dying. No one was even getting hurt. The vampires didn’t actually bite anyone. And the most the werewolves did was howl at the moon. 

The local news from the surrounding areas was calling this a Halloween stunt. But you and the Winchesters knew better. So, a day later the Impala was pulling up outside your front door and you were hustled into the backseat to go check out the town with the Winchesters and company. 

Once into town, you all split up and headed to explore the town. It was both exactly what you expended and absolutely nothing like you could have imaged. 

Yes, the monsters seemed real. But it was more like every trope of monsters come to life, instead of the monsters you were used to. 

So instead of hex laying witches, there were green faced cackling witches walking around wearing big hats and carrying broomsticks. The vampires were pale as snow and wearing capes. 

After you wandered through your search zone, you met back up with Castiel, Dean, and Sam at the only bar in town, which was quaintly called a Tavern. As the four of you sat sipping on your drinks, beer for the three humans and water for the angel, you watched Frankenstein’s Monster slowly ambling after little bo peep. Who was calling out looking for her sheep. 

Dean was grinning at the cowboys at the next table over, his wide grin half hidden by his beer. Sam was talking, and you half listened as he puzzled through scenarios of how monsters could be real…. Well, weird non-monster monsters. 

In the end, it was Castiel who finally offered the most plausible explanations: “I think it’s a Trickster.” 

Dean snorted, “So Gabriel?” Castiel looked slightly affronted, which for him was just the barest flattening of his lips. Dean had become very familiar with the micro expressions of the angel and sighed. “I know it’s not always him. But it’s almost always him.” 

A couple zombies stumbled into the window and left a trail of…. Something, as they toppled over. 

“Can we please just kill him?” Dean asked, cringing. 

“I know you guys have an interesting relationship with him, but death, really?” You muttered. 

“He trapped us in TV land. You don’t even want to know.” Dean said darkly, “But we’ve tried to kill him before, so did Lucifer, it didn’t stick. Never does. Probably wouldn’t this time either.” 

Ignoring the conversation completely, Sam asked, “But why do this? It’s not like this is punishment or a lesson. That’s his normal M.O.” 

“Unless you hate clowns….” You trailed off purposefully and tipped your drink toward the window where a gaggle of creepy clowns were walking by. Sam paled and sunk down into his chair as much as his large frame could. 

“So let’s just say we kill him, what do we do with the body?” Sam didn’t sound like he was joking.

“It’s probably Gabriel.” Castiel finally admitted. 

You couldn’t hide the amusement from your voice as you asked, “Again with the why? I know clowns are Sam’s personal hell, but they’re not chasing him down.” Dean chuckled as Sam made an eep sound. 

“We could just ask him.” Castiel said. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” You mumbled, though the boys pretended not to hear. You really kind of wanted to play along with whatever game Gabriel had going. It wasn’t like there was anyone getting hurt. 

“Well, let’s go find him.” Dean said, downing the last of his beer. “Same search pattern. Let’s go. Get this stupid thing over with. Get back to drinking good beer.” He frowned at the bottle he’d just finished like it had insulted him. 

Sam groaned but got up to follow his brother out, heading clearly in the opposite direction of the clowns. Castiel offered you a small smile and disappeared with a soft sound. 

Though you should go and follow the brother’s plan, they after all had more experience with the archangel, you didn’t immediately leave. You sat for another moment, considering. 

See, the few times you’d met the trickster you had felt a strange connection. And you didn’t think running around the town was how you’d find him. But telling the Winchesters that would have ended up with either a lecture or Dean’s deep frowny face. 

It wasn’t like the boys didn’t like you. You’d been sorta-friends for a while, colleagues for a while longer. But you weren’t a full time hunter. And they wouldn’t trust you to make decisions. 

Better to ask forgiveness than permission, right? 

If this really was Gabriel, and it really probably was, then there was no way he wouldn’t be at the center of it all, watching and waiting for a chance to make a grand entrance. Which would mean he’d want to be where the Hunters would congregate. 

Which would be the bar, exactly where you were. 

Finishing your beer, you stood and wandered toward the bar where the bartender was pouring drinks for a pirate, a wizard, a police officer, and a skeleton. It was amusing to watch the drink splash to the floor as it went through the bones of the skeleton. You let out a lighthearted laugh, drawing the eyes of the officer briefly. 

You sidled up the to the him after a moment, “Always the hero of your own story, huh?” 

He turned to you and leaned back against the bar, “What’s that, sweetheart?” 

“Cut it, Halo head.”

His lips quirked, “Dollface, you know me so well.” The image of the officer shimmered and familiar visage of Gabriel sat where the officer had. Except he was dressed as Loki. 

You sighed, “Really? Isn’t that a little on the nose?” It wasn’t that he was dressed as himself, it was that he was dressed up as the comic book villain from the Avengers. 

“You make fun of me for being the hero, you make fun of me for being the villain. What do you want from me?” He chuckled. 

“Just to be you.” You murmured under your breath. But the goofy grin that lit up his face meant he had to have heard you. Blushing you turned to the room, “Why the monster town?”

“It’s a harmless bit of fun.”

“Harmless, maybe. Fun, not so much. Change it back.” You gave him a pointed look. 

“You think it’s fun, admit it.” He smirked at you. “It’s just the wet blankets you came with that don’t like it.”

“Maybe.” You nabbed his beer and raised it to your lips and tipping it back. 

He grinned in response. 

“Why the monsters?” You queried. 

“Ooh. Good question.” He practically bounced on his seat. “There was a town wide Halloween party. It’s tradition here. Everyone dresses up. Generally, as traditional monsters. So, I just magicked their costumes, so they’d become whatever they dressed up as.” 

“That’s really kind of cool.” You couldn’t deny it. 

He grinned, “Right?” 

“Doesn’t change the fact that you need to fix it.” 

His smile dimmed, “Fine. Fine. Bet you want me to bring back the fuddy duddy flannel wearers too.”

You huffed, “Of course.”

“I thought you’d have more fun with this. A town filled with monsters. An old-fashioned Halloween Town. A mystery for you to solve.” Quietly he added, “It’s your favorite holiday.” 

Your gaze snapped to his, only to find him looking down at a candy bar he’d pulled from thin air. You would think he was disappointed in the way he was reacting. Taking another sip from his drink, you smiled around the bottle, “It is. Mostly for the candy though.” You bumped your shoulder against his. 

A smile flickered across his lips in response. “Candy, huh?” His voice was light. 

“Yep.” You popped the p. 

“I can do candy.” And with that he snapped his fingers and disappeared. When you glanced around you, you found the tavern was full of normal looking people. No monsters in sight. 

Castiel appeared a moment later, taking a seat at the bar next to you. 

“How much of that did you catch?” you asked. 

“Most of it. I did not go far. Gabriel seems to be drawn to you when you are around.” 

“Yeah.” 

His brow raised minutely, “He fixed everything, but you sound disappointed.”

“He left.”

The sound of Castiel’s laughter took you by surprise. 

“What?” You were completely confused by his reaction. 

“I believe you told him his form of courting was the wrong track and told him how to fix it. Was that not why you told him you enjoyed the candy?”

“Um….” There was a lot to unpack from that. “Courting?” 

“Yes, I believe he is attempting to court you.”

“Oh.” That was not what you were expecting. Wait. “So he turned an entire town into Halloween monsters to impress me? And I just told him I prefer candy instead. What’s he going to do?”

Castiel full on smirked, “Probably something grand and very Gabriel.” 

Well Chuck damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the not recent (but I can’t call it old because then I’ll feel really really old) movie, Disney’s Halloweentown II. That series of movies was super silly, but they’re fun if you want a lighthearted Halloween stuff. Written for the Tumblr Gabriel Monthly Challenge Prompts.


End file.
